Gen Shishio
Current Background Gen Shishio was born an Ayakashi Majiri (though it was not known at the time) and grew up as the youngest child in a large family. He was only close to his sister, Ryo; his brothers took great pleasure in teasing him and beating him up for fun, Gen also had problems with local bullies, and often got drawn into fights. Only his sister ever stood up for him, and Gen was fiercely protective of her. It was when she became a target of the bullies that Ryo first witnessed Gen's arm transforming. Still unused to his powers, Gen soon put a child that had been bullying him into the hospital and ran away. His brothers are sent to bring him home, but they tie Gen up with the intent of giving him a thorough beating for once again dragging their family name through the mud. Instead, Gen transforms and badly wounds all of them, only for Ryo to find them later on. Gen's father decides that the best thing to do is to send Gen to The Shadow Organization. He admits to Ryo that there is a history of people with similar issues in their family, and hates to send his son away, but that they can do nothing else for him. Ryo reluctantly agrees, and unknown to them, Gen overhears her. Seeing this as a betrayal of the one person who protected him, Gen's full transformation is triggered, and he runs away again. Kyoichi Hiba and Masamori Sumimura arrive to track down and capture Gen. Kyoichi is seriously wounded, and Ryo reaches Gen next. She begs him to come home, but Gen refuses, and when she insists on going after him, he attacks her as well. Masamori has his Shikigami attend to Ryo's wounds while he pursues Gen. When Gen attacks him, Masamori uses his Zekkai to knock Gen out. Later, Gen wakes up at Night Troop HQ. Masamori has had a special tattoo placed around Gen's body, explaining that it will cause him great agony if he should fully transform again. Masamori invites Gen to join the Night Troop so that he can learn to control his powers, and Atora Hanashima happily becomes Gen's trainer. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 2' Gen first arrived in Exodus, finding himself lost in the forest. However, he soon saw something fly overhead, and proceeded to chase after it. That was where Gen met Yuan. Gen tried asking him questions, but Yuan didn't seem to know anything, and asked if he'd come along. Gen agreed, and him and Yuan flew off towards Inaba in search of a certain person Yuan was looking for. While searching in Inaba, they learned that the person Yuan is searching for, who Yuan later revealed his name to be Yusei, was in Neo Domino City. The two traveled off to Neo Domino City in search of Yusei. After finding him, Gen had been tasked to watch Yusei while staying in Neo Domino City. After some time staying in Neo Domino, they came to Martha's House, ad a small battle against Kain broke out. The battle died down. After the arrival of a young girl named Yui, Kefka seemed to appear from nowhere. Before Gen realized it, he found himself in a strange world, learning that Engi, a spirit like being inside Yui, had pulled him and a few others into the Dream World while dragging in Kefka. A battle broke out, Gen mostly fighting on his own and not worrying about the others. Kefka proved to be powerful, even forcing Gen to turn into his full ayakashi form, becoming enraged that he was losing. Even then, Kefka proved too much, and it seemed that Engi withdrew, allowing everyone in the Dream World to wake up in the Real World. Gen noticed Yusei missing, and had gone off to follow his scent, which lead to Inaba. After searching for him for some time, he finally found Yusei in the rain at night, meeting a few others as well. Others arrived with the group and learned about a girl named Eve being trapped in the TV World. Gen and the others in the group had gone into the TV World in search of Eve. 'Arc 3' Gen remained with Yusei, traveling to Western Ruins. There they were confronted by the police of Neo Domino City, intending to arrest Yusei. With the police were dopplegangers that open fired, confusing everyone. Gen fought against the dopplegangers until they were all eliminated. Next he knew, Yusei was shot with some sort of dart that drugged him up and made him act all loopy. Gen wasn't sure what to do at that moment. The police carried the injured to the vans, and everyone else began to get into the van. Gen got into the van Yusei was out into. When they arrived to Neo Domino City, Gen seemed to have vanished without a trace. Personality Gen had a very solitary nature, and was slow to trust or even interact with anyone. He had trouble understanding the way other people behave, and spent a great deal of time observing them and reflecting. He was particularly puzzled by the partnership between Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura (since their families are supposedly still feuding), and could not understand what Yoshimori sees in such a "scary girl." Even when around people he considered friends, Gen only opened up so much. Like Yoshimori, Gen thought nothing of stepping in to save someone despite any danger to himself, though his reasons stem from Masamori entrusting him with his duties, which he felt gave his life purpose. After some time, it was revealed that Gen was reluctant to get close to others out of fear that they might witness his powers, and either label him as a monster or be hurt by him. Abilities ' Enhanced Strength, Agility, Endurance:' Gen is notably stronger and more agile than normal humans. Even as an untrained child, his older brothers, all trained in martial arts and physically larger than he, posed no threat once Gen was sufficiently angered. He is easily capable of quickly disarming (and if angry enough at the time, severely injuring) a group of larger opponents who may underestimate him. Gen's body can also endure extreme amounts of punishment. Above Average Hand to Hand Combatant: Though Gen is never shown to have actually trained at his family's dojo, between his family's integrated martial arts background and Atora's strict training, he is a proficient hand to hand fighter. In battle he fights primarily with his hands, using his transformed claws to slash and tear apart non-human opponents. Rapid Healing/Regeneration: Gen's body typically begins to heal from most wounds almost instantly, and healing proceeds at an accelerated rate. He can even regenerate entire limbs in a matter of seconds while at Karasumori. Heightened Senses: Gen sometimes tracks Ayakashi and humans with powers by scent, and has stated that his nose sometimes causes problems for him. ' Ayakashi Transformation: Wolf:' Gen is an Ayakashi Majiri, and has a wolf-man transformation that he can access at will. He most often only transforms his hands into enlarged claws and feet into wolf feet for High Spiritual Power: Gen possesses a great deal of spiritual power. When activating his Ayakashi transformation to any degree, he releases a powerful aura that is easily detected by Kekkaishi.battle, which gives him substantial boosts in speed, agility, endurance, and strength. In dire situations, Gen can fully transform his body into that of a wolf-man Ayakashi, but this often results in a total loss of control, and he is much more likely to attack friends and foes in this state. For this reason, Masamori Sumimura had a special tattoo placed on Gen that causes incredible pain when he fully transforms, forcing him to revert to his human form to escape the agony. The pain grows sharper as Gen attempts to draw on more of his power. Category:Kuroni Ai Category:Kekkaishi Category:Male Category:Character Category:Anime